


Of Eyes That Wander

by Ultra



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Books, Conversations, Eyes, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy were not so afraid of his feelings for Miss. Elizabeth Bennet during her stay at Netherfield? Here is one more conversation that could have been had on the day before she and her sister, Jane, returned home.





	Of Eyes That Wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



To Mr. Darcy’s mind, Elizabeth had been at Netherfield long enough. She attracted him more than he liked, and Miss. Bingley was uncivil to her, and more teasing than usual to himself. He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behaviour during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, until they were at one time left by themselves for a full half-an-hour.

Mr. Darcy tried fervently to adhere most conscientiously to his book, and not even to look at Elizabeth, but knowing that her absence would so soon be upon them, he could hardly keep his eyes upon the page. It may have been in safety that he stole his glances, for so long as Elizabeth continued to read the novel in her own hands, Mr. Darcy would not be noticed, he was sure. Of this certainty he was soon robbed entirely as Elizabeth chose to look in his direction at the very same moment he had dared to lift his eyes from the page one more time.

She had somewhat of a hypnotic gaze. Those fine eyes of which he often thought - and had even misguidedly spoken of on one occasion to Miss. Bingley - were never without their sparkle, and entirely captivated him each time he was favoured with their attention.

“You are quite well, I trust, Mr. Darcy?”

The question came as somewhat of a shock to him, so distracted was the gentleman by his own musings on Miss. Elizabeth Bennet’s superior eyes. Clearing his throat, he eventually gave her some answer.

“Perfectly well,” he told her. “I would hope that you are not feeling unwell?”

“No indeed, I am quite well,” she assured him, smiling prettily. “It is of great comfort that my sister does so much better, though it concerned me that you all may come to suffer from her being in the house. I do not mean to imply that the excellent staff of Netherfield would ever do less than their utmost in preventing the spread of a cold through all parties within the house, but these things, you know, cannot always be helped.”

“Indeed not,” Mr.Darcy agreed, turning his attention immediately back to his book.

Unfortunately, it seemed Elizabeth was not yet done with him. She had it in mind to unravel his scheme in continually looking at her, for as she informed him in the very next moment, she was not so very unaware of his actions in the half-an-hour just now passed.

“It concerns me, sir, that something may be amiss and I am unaware of it,” she said, closing her own book now and placing it on the table, clearly pleased to have found entertainment elsewhere. “Perhaps you might tell me what it is that offends you?”

“I am sure no lady has ever caused offence merely by her presence.”

“A fine thing for a gentleman to declare, I am sure, but by no means truthful, I should say. Without wishing to condemn the majority of my sex, there are some amongst us that might cause great offence in any number of ways without ever having spoken a word.”

Mr. Darcy so wished he had some answer to give in such a moment, but Elizabeth did have a remarkable habit of rendering him speechless on occasion. He had prided himself of at least keeping score with her in previous exchanges, but today, she seemed fit to outdo him entirely.

“Come now, Mr. Darcy,” she urged him in the brief silence that followed. “After several days spent in close quarters here, I am sure you are aware there is nothing you might say that will injure me. Your looking at me in this particular way must have a purpose and I am certain it is something which you can speak of since there is no one else present to hear it and cause me embarrassment.”

“I know not of what you speak, Miss. Bennet, I assure her,” he insisted. “If I had at any time been looking in the direction of your person, I am sure it was most unintentionally done.”

“Indeed?” said Elizabeth, barely containing a sly smile. “Then may we put the fault entirely upon your poor book which cannot hold your attention perhaps?” she suggested.

Mr. Darcy looked down at the tome in his hands, hardly aware of the fact he was still holding onto it until his attention was so drawn. In all honesty, he was forced to give attention to the title imprinted upon it before he could give any answer at all, for he had now quite forgotten what he had ever sat down with upon entering the room!

“I wonder, Miss. Bennet,” he began then, determined if nothing else to not show weakness or unease before her, “if you ever find yourself in situations where your quick wit fails you? May it be said in fact that you have an answer for everything?”

“Everything encompasses rather more than I may be so fortunate as to know, Mr. Darcy,” she informed him without delay, “though should I continue in my extensive reading and become a truly accomplished woman, then perhaps it may yet be so.”

She referred, of course, to an earlier conversation, and looked upon Mr. Darcy with knowing eyes that dared him to challenge her further. It was more than a man could bear to be caught in such a dilemma any longer. A gentleman he would always be, but the retorts that came to mind in such a moment were not befitting of the title Mr. Darcy strived to hold onto. The words she might drive him to, the madness into which she may yet cause him to descend were she to stay in this house for further days. It was quite intolerable to consider. Mr. Darcy was certain that he would be undone were he to be forced into close quarters with Miss. Elizabeth Bennet any longer, and quite depended upon her hasty retreat that had been arranged for the morrow.

“You will excuse me,” he muttered, rising from his seat and honouring her with the necessary bow before leaving the room.

Mr. Darcy was, of course, entirely unaware with how great a feeling of relief Elizabeth felt able to breathe after he was gone. He quite drained her of energy with his strange attentions and challenging comments. If any other man behaved in such a way she should be unsure whether to call for a doctor or simply to imagine he was entirely in love with her.

Elizabeth smiled to herself. Certainly, she could not accuse Mr.Darcy of the latter and he had been quick to confirm his health to her, which quite removed the former from her mind. She concluded his only ailment or trouble must therefore be that he was simply Mr. Darcy. Unfortunately, Elizabeth decided, there was nothing to be done to help with that.


End file.
